Overwatch school for the talented
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: Overwatch AU! Genji is a depressed 10 year old who can speak little English, apparently a Talented! He never knew until one day after visiting the Overwatch school he started feeling strange. Can Genji control this new power or will it burn him to ashes? (I know it maybe childish at first but that's just to help with the angst later on)
1. Chapter 1

_**"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME!"**_

Genji sniffled as he rocked back and forth in the tunnel. This was his safe place. His safe place away from his father and from his big brother. Sobbing Genji rolled up his sleeves then held his blade to his arm as more tears went down his face. Four more marks to his scared arm.

Sniffling he wiped his eyes before dropping the knife. He was only ten yet he had at least twenty scars on his left arm and twenty on his right. Today it was because his father hit him and called him a disgrace. Genji wished he could be like his big brother. He knew his big brother was the favourite.

"Hello? Is somebody in there?"

Genji jumped when he heard a mans voice. "Whoa. Look at this Morrison. Found a little punk!" Gabriel says as he pulls out Genji by the back of his shirt.

Genji screamed and kicked as he tried to get out of the mans hold. "Whoa, whoa! Chill out kid! It's ok!" Gabe says as he holds Genji to his chest. Then he saw it. The bleeding marks on the boy's arm. "Morrison. Call an ambulance. Now!"

* * *

"Genji!"

Genji looked up to see his big brother and father running into the room with panicked looks on their faces. "Shimada?!" Gabe and Jack say together.

"Morrison, Reyes! What happened?! What did you do to my son!" Sojiro yells as he grabs Gabriel by the collar.

"I didn't do anything to the kid. Found him in our school's play tunnel with marks on his arm and a knife with blood on it, NOW GET OFF OF ME!" Gabe growls as he pushes Sojiro away from him.

Hanzo walks over to his brother and attempts to look at him arm but Genji starts to scream. Hanzo covers his ears as two nurses run in. "It's ok sweetie! It's ok!" A black haired nurse says as she holds Genji down.

A blonde nurse walks over and carefully puts a needle into Genji's arm. A few seconds passed and Genji was fast asleep on the bed as restraints were put on his wrists and ankles. "Wh-What just happened?" Sojiro asks as he looks at his resting son.

"He had a panic attack. We have to put him to sleep when ever he's having one, in fear he can cause more bodily harm to himself." The blonde nurse says before a doctor walks in wearing a strange getup. "Mr. Ziegler! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to zee Mr. Morrison and Mr. Reyes! Mien daughter had me come down here to remind zem about zhe parent teacher conference vith Mr. Reinhardt about Jessie!" The man says as he walks in. "Guten tag! I am Dr. Ludwig Ziegler but you can call me Medic."

"GENJI!"

A small brown blurr followed by two slightly smaller pink and purple blurrs, effectively knocking Dr. Ludwig down. "Genji! OMG! Hold on little buddy!" A brown haired girl in a bunny hoodie says as she starts to undo the restraints.

"Hold on little brother!" A boy in a cowboy hat says as he undoes the restraints on Genj's ankles.

"Um guys?" A purple and black haired girl says as she looks directly at Morrison and Reyes.

"Not now Sombra! Diva, you got his wrists?" Cowboy kid asks but when he gets no answer he looks back at the girl. "Diva?"

"His arm. Jessie, oh my god. 그의 팔을 봐!" Diva says with tears in her eyes.

Jessie looked at the other boys arm and gasped when he saw four blood marks on the gauze. "Dios mios." Jessie says before he grits his teeth. "¡MATARÉ A LA PERRA QUE HIZO ESTO A ÉL!" He yells as he punches the wall.

"Idiota! It's papa and daddy!" Sombra growls as she makes Jessie look at the adults and teen in the room.

"Shit." Jessie says before he gets pulled back by a skinny arm.

"Jessie?"

Jessie looks back at the green haired boy and smiled softly when he saw those big brown eyes. "Hey my little cactus flower. You ok? When we saw you being taken by a ambulance we all tried to escape tje room to come see you. And look! We succeeded!" Jessie saus smiling.

Genji giggles and holds out both arms to the older boy. "Bull ride?" He asks softly.

Jessie smiles and pulls the smaller boy off of the bed and onto his back. "Ready?" Jessie asks smiling. "Put on my hat kiddo."

Genji giggled and put the hat on as Jessie got onto his hands and feet. Jessie made sure Genji had a good grip on his neck before he started to buck around. Genji giggled happily as he held onto his friend. Jessie made sure to move around Hanzo, Sojiro and Jack as he moved around before going flat when he was in front of Gabe. "Ugh! The bull is out of commission! Ranger Genji wins." Jessie says as Genji continues to giggle on his back.

"Yay!" Genji giggles before he goes flat on Jessie. "Bull ride, ok?" Genji asks as he plays with Jessie's hair.

"I'm good flower. You?" Jessie asks smiling softly.

"Genji arm...hurt. But ok." Genji says before rubbing his cheek in Jessie's hair.

"You really like my hair huh buddy?" Jessie asks smiling.

"Soft. Feel like bunny. Genji like bunnies." Genji says smiling.

Jessie smiled at that. "I know ya do buddy. Hey, can ya do me a favor?" He says as he looks back at the boy.

"Yeah."

"Don't lie ta me now but I want ya ta tell me who gave ya those cuts." Jessie says in a dark tone.

"Genji did. Genji tired of being disgrace. Genji want to be with mommy." Genji says softly.

Jessie felt his heart stop when he heard this. Sojiro. He should've known. "Genji. Get offa me. I need ta...talk wit ya dad." Jessie says as he clenches a fist.

"No. Jessie won't win. Even if angry." Genji says as he buries his face into Jessie's hair.

Jessie looked at Sojiro from the corner of his eye and glared. He's going to make that bastard regret everything he said to Genji if it was the last thing he would do it.

* * *

Hanzo watched as his little brother slept in the to big hospital bed as thoughts flew through his head. 'Why didn't I stop father? Why don't I ever help Genji? He's had it much worse since mother died. Why...why doesn't he talk to me like he does Jessie? Why does he flinch everytime I touch him? Is he afraid of me? No. There's no reason for him too...right? I can't believe he would do this to himself. I...I'm a terrible big brother.' Hanzo thought to him self.

Hanzo looked up when he heard his father come back in with a cup of tea and a cup of water. Sojiro walked over to his son and gave him the water before sitting in his sleeping chair. "Hanzo? Do...Do you think your brother hates me?" Sojiro asks as he looks into his cup of tea.

"Yes. You have done nothing but belittle, hurt and scream at him for three years. You used to spoil us rotten and now Genji is lucky to even get a piece of gum from you. His birthday was almost a month ago, he's lucky to go a week without bruises and he is barely even fed because you make him buy his own food from the fridge!" Hanzo growled as before he gulped down his water.

Sojiro looked up at his youngest son and sighed. "Anata ga itami kara mamoru hito o aishite iru toki, anata wa sono hito no gen'in ni naranai." Hanzo says softly.

"N-Nani?" Sojiro asks.

"It means that when somebody you love is in pain, you make sure you don't cause more." Hanzo says before climbing onto Genji's bed.

Once on it Hanzo lays down and pulls his brother close to him. "I'm going to sleep up here with Genji. Good night father." Hanzo says as he lays his head down and closes his eyes.

"Good night Hanzo."

* * *

 _A week later_

Genji looked up at the school in front of him in amazement. So this was the Overwatch school for the talented. He couldn't believe he was actually here. "Come on Genji!" Diva says as she pulls on the boys hand. "Lúcio is stalling with Ms. Symmetra for us!"

Genji giggled as he ran beside his best friend. "Diva! Run!" Genji giggles.

Diva giggled as she ran beside her friend and quickly pushed the door open. "Diva! Like clothes!" Genji says as he nibbles on his orange scarf.

"Thanks! My dad's helped me pick my uniform!" Diva says as she races to a baby blue door. "Here's Ms. Symmetra's math class! Come on and stop trying to eat your scarf nibble on your dragon's ear!"

Diva opened the door and raced in with Genji behind her before she let go of him and hunched over to catch her breath. "Yes! Got here before the late bell!" Diva says before giggling when she saw Genji jump and say; "Yay!"

"There you are Ms. Song! You were almost late for class! What's your excuse this timel and it better not be "My daddy runs the school"." A tall lady with long black hair says as she opens her math book.

"No ma'am! I was getting Genji so he could come to school with me today. I got permission from my Daddy, Papa and Grandma! Genji's never been to a school before. He's homeschooled and he doesn't speak much English. He came here from Japan." Diva says smiling.

Symmetra was about to say something but stopped when she felt small arms wrapped around her waist. She looked down when she felt nuzzling and chuckled. Genji was nuzzling her hip happily. "Genji excited for school! Genji like sensei!" Genji says as he hugs Symmetra.

Symmetra chuckled and gently rubbed Genji's head. "Ok. I'll accept that excuse. Why don't you two go sit down next to Lúcio and we can get started." She says smiling.

Diva takes Genji's hand and walks over too the empty desks next to a boy with large dreadlocks. Genji sat on the right, also next to a girl with brown hair, while Diva sat on the left.

"Alright! Since we have a new friend joining us I thought we could mix it up a little today. We are going to go around and say our names, our "hero" names, talents and then demonstrate our talent." Symmetra says as she walks to the front of the class. "I will go first."

Genji held his stuffed dragon close to his chest as he watched the teacher with fascinated eyes. "My real name is Satya Vaswani but my name around here is Symmetra. I used to be an architect before I took the chance to help young people with their talents. My talent is teleportation and forming different patterens using energy. Now I will demonstrate my talent." Symmetra says before creating a trangle with her fingers then quickly moving them apart to make a giant blue trangle.

Genji jumps when the nice teacher walked threw it and disappeared. Small noises came from his mouth until the brown haired girl hugged him. "It's ok love! Watch!" She says right before Symmetra walks out of anouther blue triangle near the back of the room. "See? She's back!"

Genji giggled as Symmetra walks by smiling. "Diva, why don't you go next?" She asks.

Diva smiles and jumps up. Standing in front of the class she rocks on her heels as she speaks. "My real name is Hana Song Morrison Reyes but my name around here is Diva! My talent is extended stamina, jumping height and I'm the only one who can drive the mech! Watch this Genji!" Diva says smiling.

Diva crouched down before jumping up high, nearly to the ceiling. "I don't know how to show my extended stamina until Gym class so I'll wait to show you until then." Diva says smiling.

Genji smiles and nods before realising he's still in the brown haired girls arms. "Tracer would you like to go next?" Symmetra asks.

"Nah! Let Lúcio go next! I wanna keep huggin' Greeny here! He smells like green apples!" Tracer says smiling.

"Genji! Genji name Genji!" Genji says smiling.

Tracer smiles and hugs tighter. Lúcio rolls up to the front of the class and smiles. "Yo! Names Lúcio Correia dos Santos, but round 'ere names just Lúcio! My talent is that I can manipulate music! Watch this little carrot dude!" Lúcio says as he pulls out his phone and pushes play on a random song.

Lúcio twirl's his fingers around the speaker and suddenly musical notes appear around his hand. "See that juice bottle on my desk?" He asks Genji as the stream of notes moves up his arm.

Genji nods and gasps when the bottle was sliced in half with the a drill of notes. "Awesome!" Genji says smiling.

"Yeah! B-But it takes a lot outta me." Lúcio says as he rolls over to his desk with small beads of sweat rolling down his face.

Genji sat still for a second before pulling out a handkerchief and giving it to Lúcio. Lúcio smiles apprecively as he takes it to pat his face down with it. "If Music man use something to amplify music without using body then he won't get so tired." Genji says sniling.

Lúcio looks at him, stunned. He never thought about that before! "Dude! Your a genius! If I can ask Winston ta make me a amplifier I won't have ta worry about ma bones or guts! I so gotta ask Winston during science." He says smiling.

Tracer giggles as she holds Genji to her. "Your a real wiz ain't ya love?" She asks as she tickles Genji.

Genji laughs happily. "Alright Tracer your turn!" Symmetra says as she sits at her desk.

"Ok!" Tracer says before standing and walking over to stand in front of Symmetra.

She waved at Genji smiling. "Ello! I'm Lena Oxton but ar'und 'ere I'm Tracer! I can run super, super fast! But it's only for a short time. Here, watch! I'll go grab a lunch tray for the cafeteria!" Tracer says before racing away.

Genji stared in interest before Tracer came back holding a lunch tray. "See!" She says smiling.

Genji clapped happily as Tracer walked back to her desk. "Widow? Widow? Ugh. That's right she won't be at school for a few days because of the flu." Symmetra says as she rests her chin on her open palm. "Alright then, Sombra! Your up!"

Sombra sighed as she stood and looked at the other four kids in the room. "Alright Genji, here's the deal. We already know each other pretty well so I ain't gonna tell ya my name but I will tell ya my talents." She says smiling. "I can read any code in a matter of seconds, I can hack anything and I can teleport. Your favourite Youtuber is Jacksepticeye right? Watch dis."

Sombra snapped her fingers and she suddenly disappeared before reappearing in front of a computer in the back of the classroom. Genji raced back and stood next to Sombra, excitedly. "Annnnnnndddddd, ta da!" Sombra says as a picture of a very familiar room appears.

" _Where did I...? Shite! I gotta head out to the airport! Where?_ " A green haired Irish man says as he looks around the room.

"Shoe!" Genji whispers as he points at the bookshelf.

" _Huh? Who said that? Whoa! Lil kids on my computer! Hi lil kids. How did you get on there?_ " Jack asks as he looks at his monitor.

"Hack!" Genji says as he points at Sombra.

Sombra smiles before Genji get's close to the screen. "Shoe by bookcase!" Genji says as he points behind Jack.

" _Huh? Oh! There it is! Thanks kid!_ " Jack says as he quickly put on the shoe.

"Like a boss!" Genji cheers.

" _Yeah! Like a boss! I love the hair by the way! Hey! I gotta go but I wanna ask ya two things. One please don't hack my computer again and two do ya wanna do my outro with me?_ " Jack asks smiling.

Genji nods smiling. _"Alright that's all for this video but if you liked it, PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE! LIKE A BOSS! And, highfives all around! I see you all you dudes in the next video!_ /Alright that's all for this video but if you liked it, PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE! LIKE A BOSS! And, highfives all around! I see you all you dudes in the next video!" Genji and Jack say before the screen goes black.

"Yeah! That was awesome Genji!" Sombra says as she rubs the slightly younger boys head.

Genji smiled. This was fun! Is this what school really like? He wished he could come here! But...he didn't have any "talents". Ow. His belly hurt. It felt like there was fire in it. Huh. Maybe he shouldn't have swallowed his red hot gum.

* * *

Looking down at the list of things that were needed for dinner Genji wasn't aware that a man was following him with a evil glint in his eyes. Moving towards an alleyway Genji thought it was his shortcut but turns out to be a dead end. Looking up Genji was about to turn around when the man stalking him suddenly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Well ain't you a cutie! I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." The man growled as he reached for his belt.

Genji growled in the back of his throat as scales start to form on his face and his eyes go reptilian. "Correction human. I'm going to have fun with you." Genji growls in a deep voice.

A second later Genji found himself on the ground and the man who had tried to hurt him running away with his shirt on fire. Genji tilted his head and stood. "Ok daddy want 4 leeks, seven potatoes curry seasoning and three pounds of cube meat." He says as he trots down the alleyway seeming not to know what happened.

But a certain garbage lover saw everything. "Hooley Dooley." He says softly.

What exactly did Junkrat just see?


	2. Chapter 2

Yurp: I'm glad you like it!

Boop: I'm so glad you enjoy it!

* * *

Hanzo smiled when he saw his father and baby brother cooking together. It had been a long time since he'd seen his little brother so happy. A knock on the front door made him jump slightly but he quickly calmed down. "I'll get it!" Hanzo calls out.

As soon as Hanzo opened the front door he quickly regreted it. There stood Jamison Fawkes, Jessie McCree, Lena Oxton, Mako Rutledge and Lúcio Correia dos Santos, all with excited faces well...all except for Mako and Jamie. "Yes?" Hanzo asks as he stands in the doorway.

"Howdy Hanzo! Is Genji here or is he playing outback?" McCree asks smiling.

"Hello cowboy. Genji is making dinner with my father. He is not available. Good-bye." Hanzo says before going to close the door but Jamison's hand stops him before the crazy Australian yanks the door wide open.

"Nah mate. We need ta see him. Now." Jamison says before a small spiked, smiling ball forms in his hand. "Or this goes down ya throat."

Hanzo frowns as he's pushed out of the way by the younger boy. He watches as the small group heads towards the kitchen in anger. Growling he whispers quietly as his eyes glow a dark yellow. "Ryuu-ga, Wa-ga-te-ki-wo, Ku-ra-u."

* * *

"Do it! Why ain't ya doin' it?! I saw ya! Ya set that dude on fire!" Jamison says as he shakes the small boy.

Genji whimpers as the other shakes him. "PUT HIM DOWN!"

The small group of people in the kitchen flinches when they look at Sojiro to see his eye's glowing a blood red and wine red scales on his face. "Father. Don't. I'll handle these five."

The group turns to see Hanzo standing in the kitchen doorway with sky blue scales on his face and glowing yellow eyes staring deep into their frightened ones. "Get. Out." Hanzo grows as he reaches for his bow that was on the counter right next to him.

"Hooley Dooley." Jamie says as he drops Genji.

Genji gasps as he sees his brother and father advancing towards towards the group. Tears form in the young boy's eyes as he stares at his family. McCree grabbed Genji as he pushed Lena towards the front door. "Lena. Take Genji and run." He says as he tips down his hat after giving Genji to Lena.

"But-!" Lena says before the little boy in her arms looks her in the eyes with his tear filled brown ones. She frowned but nodded. "Rioht."

Hanzo growled before he quickly shot and arrow at Lena but it suddenly just stopped in mid-air. "I'm sorry Mr. Shamada but I will not allow you too hurt my daughter." A deep voice says from behind the elder brother.

Hanzo turned with a growl before being pinned against the wall by the invisible force. "Kids head to the car. I need to talk to these two." The tall, burly man says as he growls at the adult Shamada.

The group of kids rush away, Tracer still carrying Genji, and back to the mini van out front. Once the children were gone Winston released the two shamadas and sighed. "Where is Genji's room?" He asks as he looks at the eldest Shamada.

The man growled at Winston and lunged only to be stopped mid-air. Sighing Winston walks down the hall and opened doors as he went. Finding Hanzo and Genji's room he walked over to a little area with Genji's name on the wall in crayon.

He then grabbed a backpack and filled it with clothes, a blanket, four pill bottles and a stuffed green dragon. Walking out he glares at the shamadas in his way. "You aren't taking my son anywhere." Sojiro says as he glares at the other.

"Yes I am. Did you not see the look of terror on the boy's face? He was afraid of you two. Once he has had sometime to process everything he will tell me and I will bring him back. Now if you'll excuse me I have six young ones in my car that need to be fed." Winston says before pushing past the two.

Closing the door Winston walks to his mini van and hops in. "Alright everyone. We're going to go out for dinner tonight. So I was thinking we'd go to the Outback Steakhouse. Any objections?" Winston asks as he looks in the rear view mirror at the kids.

Five out of six kids were in shock while Genji was watching something on Lena's phone. "Alright then! Outback it is!" Winston says as he places the bookbag on the passenger seat.

* * *

Hanzo sat on his couch while looking at his hands. He had scared his brother. He had shown that he wasn't...normal. "Hanzo. Come here." Sojiro said from Genji's room.

Hanzo stood and walked to his and his little brothers room. When he got there though he saw Sojiro was standing in front of the closet. Looking inside Hanzo gasped when he saw claw marks on the walls. There were slash marks through pictures of Hanzo and Sojiro along with many of Hanzo's old friends from Japan.

"Father you don't think that...that the curse is taking it's affect on Genji do you?" Hanzo asked softly.

Sojiro took a picture of himself off of the wall and stared at it for a moment. "Unfortunately. I do." He says as the paper turns to ashes in his hand.

* * *

Winston chuckled as Genji poked the blooming onion. "Genji you don't poke it, you eat it." He says softly.

"Yeah little dude! Watch!" A boy in a red cap says as he takes a piece off of the large fried onion.

The boy popped it into his mouth and chewed happily. Genji frowned before taking one and biting into it. "Mmm! Big onion is good!" Genji says smiling.

"Oi Scout? Where did ya get that bandaid?" Tracer asks as she points at the boys face.

"Hm? Oh! I got to close to Spy again so he cut me." Scout says softly. "Hey dad can I go to the arcade after school tomorrow?"

"Hold on. Go back to when Spy cut you." Winston says as Genji steals a piece of onion from Winstons hand.

"It's no big deal dad. He just got a little peeved at me. Oh look the waiter!" Scout says as a man walks over.

"G'day mates! Welcome to the Outback! I am Steven and I'm going to be your server for today. May I take your order?" Steven says smiling.

Junkrat growled softly but stopped when Roadhog placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can Genji have more big onion?" Genji asks Steven smiling.

"Awww! Of course little guy." Steven says smiling.

"Hold on a second. Genji the big onion is not enough for you. Get something from the Joey menu ok?" Winston says smiling gently.

Genji looks down at the piece of paper that was the Joey menu and frowned. "But Genji can't read English." He says as he looks at Winston.

"Here I'll help ya little dude!" Lúcio says as he takes the paper. "Oh! How about the little sirloin? It's good!"

Genji smiles with a nod. "Genji would like the little sirloin." He says smiling.

Winston smiles. "Alright Genji but you do not tell me that you tell Steven." He says smiling.

Genji turned to Steven and repeated what he said with a big smile. After getting everybody elses orders Steven headed off to get the drinks and food. "Alright Lúcio, Junkrat, Roadhog, McCree, after dinner I will be driving you to your homes. Alright?" Winston says smiling.

"What?! But I wanna stay with Genji!" McCree whines. "Come on Winston! Please?"

"Maybe if you ask your fathers if it's alright when we get to-" Winston says before a loud crash startled everyone.

Everyone turned to see Steven apologising to a burly man who was all wet and glaring at Steven. "I am so sorry sir! I tripped a-a-a-and I-ah!" Steven cries out as he was punched.

Steven fell to the ground with a pained moan. Genji grit his teeth before his canines became sharper and green scales started to appear on his skin. Genji walked over and in front of Steven, who in turn, looked at the little boy's back in shock. "Yo." He says as he grins up at the man. "You punch him?"

The man looked shocked as he stared at the child. "Y-Yeah. So what kid? Fuck. How much did I have ta drink?" The man says before Genji grabs him by the bottom of his shirt and pulls him down.

"Look I can't have you hurting people we like so I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you don't leave willingly I will throw you out myself, got it?" Genji says before he grabs the man by the arm and drags him to the door as the man struggles. "Nevermind, this is funner."

The woman at the podium opens the door just as Genji throws the man out and into a pole. Genji's appearance goes back to normal before he looks around and spots Steven staring at him. Genji walked over and hugged Steven. "Steven ok?" He asks softly as he gently touches Steven's black eye.

Steven smiles and hugs Genji. "Thank you! Thank you!" He says as the whole restaurant bursts into cheers.

* * *

Genji snored softly in his seat next to McCree. Apparently that man kept coming to the restaurant and drinking til he passed out. Today was the last straw and the manager banned the man. So in turn for Genji escorting the man out the group got their meals for free.

But the only thing is...Genji has no memory of doing such a thing. McCree looked down at Genji with a smile. His best friend was like him! Well not exactly like him but you know what he means. "Well after all that excitement today I have a feeling none of you are going to sleep tonight huh?" Winston asks as he looks back at the six kids.

"Nope! Also mine, Roady's and Lúcios parents said it was ok for us ta stay over! We just gotta pick up somethings for the night!" Junkrat says smiling.

Winston chuckles. "Alright Jamison. We'll head to yours and Roadhogs houses first." He says smiling.

"Hey. Is the little dude alright?" Scout asks McCree who was holding the boy to his side.

"I think so. He's been asleep ever since we went to get Roadhogs new inhaler. I'm kinda worried about him though. He didn't even remember anything about attacking that man from the alley way or the one at the restaurant. I'm starting to think he's not "talented". I think it's something else." McCree says as he strokes Genji's hair.

Scout frowned and looked at the open backpack on the floor and cocked a brow. "Hey what are these?" He asks as he pulls out the pill bottles.

"Scout! Don't turn like that while I'm driving! Your giving me a mini panic attack!" Winston says as he moves Scout so he's facing forward.

The boy frowned and unbuckled himself before climbing back to the empty spot that was between McCree and the sliding door, scaring Winston and Junkrat. "So what are these?" Scout asks as he turns a bottle with a one on top of it over in his hands.

"Those are Genjis' head pills." Genji says as he yawns and rubs his eye.

"Head pills?" Scout asks in confusion.

"Yeah. That one with the number 1 is to stop the voice in Genji's head, the number 2 is so if Genji has meltdown he will go to sleep, number 3 is for if Genji has pain in chest from acid, number 4 is for when Genji feels really sad." Genji says softly as he stretches in his side of the seat.

Junkrat and Roadhog look at each other before frowning. Lúcio frowned as he leaned back into his seat while Tracer and Winston watched Genji for a moment before promising themselves to talk to Genji later.

* * *

Genji looked at Tracers closet with curiosity. It was a new day and while Tracer and the others were at their schools Genji had gotten bored. He didn't want to bother Winston so he started to get curious. He looked at all of the dresses and grabbed one.

He walked over to a mirror and put the dress up to his chest. He smiled when he saw himself. He liked it! "What are you doing in here?" Winston chuckles as he walks in.

Genji giggles and shows Winston the dress happily. "Oh? Do you like that dress?" Winston asks with a chuckle.

Genji nods smiling. "You wanna try it on? I'm sure Tracer won't mind. She's outgrown it." Winston says smiling.

Genji nods happily and tries to take his shirt off but gets stuck from hurrying. Winston chuckles and helps Genji. A few seconds later Genji was wearing a short lime green, spaghetti strapped dress with a bow around the tummy. Genji looked into the mirror and stopped breathing for a second.

He...he looked like a girl. He looked like a little girl...and for some reason it felt right. "Genji! What's wrong buddy?" Winston asked in shock.

Genji looked in the mirror and saw tears in his own eyes. Why was he crying? He was happy. "Happy." Genji says softly.

Winston blinked before smiling. Note to self: Get Genji some dresses.

* * *

Genji sat in front of the door with a bag of salad and a steaming tea pot next to him. "Genji? What are you doing buddy?" Winston asked as he bit into his peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"Waiting." Genji says before the front door opens and a tired Tracer walks in.

Genji quickly poured some tea before handing it to Tracer. "Sugar?" He asks.

Tracer giggles softly and nods. Genji picked up some sugar cubes from a tiny bowl and ploped them into the cup. "Thanks Genji." Tracer says as she sips her tea.

Genji nods before racing into the kitchen and grabbing four sodas. A moment later Scout, McCree, Mako and Jamie raced in before Genji gave the sodas to the boys. "Thanks Mate!" Jamie says as he opens his drink.

"Welcome!" Genji says smiling.

Mako blinks when he notices the dress. He puts his soda down before picking up Genji who stuck his tounge out slightly. "You tall for child." Genji says smiling.

"Actually Mako is fourteen! He's older than me 'nd McCree by two years kiddo." Jamie says smiling.

"Ooooohhhhhhh!" Genji says smiling.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Mako asks in his gruff voice.

"Because he likes it." Winston says as he walks over with some cookies.

"Really? In that case you can have that dress Genji! I out grew it a couple of months ago." Tracer says smiling.

"Thank you!" Genji says smiling.

* * *

"Good night Genji. Sleep well." Winston says as he flips the light switch off.

Genji looks around the guest room and frowned. He didn't like it here. Hanzo, Kai and Kudo weren't here. He missed them. _"Don't worry Genji. We will be home soon. I promise."_

Genji smiled slightly when he heard his friends voice. "You promise Kaien?" Genji asks softly as he yawns.

 _"Yes Genji. I promise, now go to sleep."_

* * *

A week had past and word about Genji attacking the man at the Outback had gotten out to Jack and Gabe. Standing in front of Winston's house both men sigh. "Are we really going to do this?" Gabe asks as he looks down at his traqalizer gun.

"We have to. Don't you remember what happened to Sojiro? He killed twenty people in cold blood because of his power! He almost killed our kid the other day too! We have to do this Gabe." Jack says.

"He's just a little kid Jack! A sweet, innocent, little kid! We've known him since he first came to America! He even calls us Uncle Jack and Uncle Gabe!" Gabe growls as he looks Jack in the eye.

"I know. But I'm not taking any chances." Jack says before knocking on the door.

"I got it! Yeah? Oh. Uh...is Tracer in trouble?" Scout asks as he looks up at the men.

"No. Is Genji Shamada here?" Jack asks as he crosses his arms.

"No. He went to a pizza place with Tracer. She's teaching him some new english words." Scout says as he sips his soda.

"Which one?" Jack asks.

"Uh...I think the one with those werid people in costumes. Um...oh! Chucky Cheeses!" Scout says smiling.

"Thank you." Jack says before walking towards the car.

Gabe looks down at Scout and sighs. "Kid do me a favor."

* * *

"Where are they? I don't see them!" Jack growled as he looked around the games.

Gabe looked towards the ticket counter and groaned inwardly when he saw Tracer and Genji looking at the prizes. Quickly walking over he touches Tracers shoulder only to get punched by Genji. "Stranger danger!" He says as he punches Gabe in the stomach.

Gabe groaned and held his stomach. "Nice on kid." He groaned before standing up.

"Oh! Uncle Gabe! Genji sorry!" Genji says quickly.

"It's alright buddy. Why are you both here still? I told Scout to text you to leave! Jack wants to arrest Genji. You have to leave! Hurry!" Gabe says.

"But we want our toys!" Tracer says before a lady gives them two minons plushies. "Thanks! Ok now we'll leave!" She says before taking Genji's hand and running to the door.

Genji looked back at Gabe for a moment to see him giving the woman who gave them the plush toys a hand full of cash. Frowning he decides to ask Tracer about it later.

* * *

Hanzo gritted his teeth as he watched his father. "Yes. Yes I'll fax you pictures and diagrams of what I want it to look like. Make sure you get everything right. I'll send you a picture of the green ones room when I know what he wants. Got it? Good." Sojiro says before hanging up.

"Father? Are we moving?" Hanzo asks as he walks into his fathers study.

Sojiro jumped slightly and sighed. "Yes. I'm having a house constructed far from the city. As soon as I find a suitable area. You and your brother will have separate rooms we will also be living in a home that looked like the one we left behind in Japan so it will feel more like home." Sojiro says as he grabs piece of paper. "Now leave me be. I have to work on these blueprints."

Hanzo gritted his teeth. No. He can't fight his father on this. He would be dishonoring him. "Yes father." He says before bowing and heading towards his room.

* * *

Hanzo looked at a picture of him, his mother and baby Genji. Sitting on his bed he gripped his knees. "He's trying to keep others away from Genji. What do I do? I just gained the curse last year!" Hanzo says softly.

Hanzo sighed and laid down. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

* * *

Winston's car and the inside of his car

used-2016-ford-transit_

.


	3. Chapter 3

Yurp: Awesome! Thank you for reading this all the way through! I do that a lot too. I was thinking about putting that in chapter 4 but I think I'll make this one longer to make up for the hiatus. I haven't been writting because my aunt is in the hospital right now. I've been to worried about her to write-er type.

* * *

"Brother! Brother please! BROTHER PLEASE NO!" Genji screamed as Hanzo brought his blade down, slashing from his right shoulder down to his waist.

The last thing he saw before everything turned black was his brothers face. Older, angry and painted with Genji's blood.

* * *

Genji screamed as he shot up in bed. Panting he felt his chest for any cuts before he started to sob. The door swung open as Winston ran in with a bat, expecting a burglar or Jack and Gabe there trying to take Genji but what he saw made his heart stop.

Genji was in the bed but so was a green dragon who was trying to gain the childs attention. The dragon looked to Winston and gestured to Genji the dragon wanted him to help the child. Winston dropped the bat and quickly picked Genji up. Looking around he didn't see the dragon any more but he still held Genji close to him.

* * *

Jack growled as he threw the vase at the wall. "FUCK!" Jack screamed as he swiped his arm over his desk causing everything to go flying off.

Panting he sat down at his desk and held his head. How could two little kids escape from him! A trained military officer of all things! "Jack? You ok in here?" Gabe asks as he walks into his husbands office.

"No. I let that little monster escape from me. I have half a mind to send a squad over to Winston's to arrest all four of them." Jack growled as he stood up.

"Jack! How many times do I have to tell you he's not a monster!" Gabe yelled.

"He is! He could kill somebody any second!" Jack growled as he grabbed another vase full of flowers.

"JACK HE'S JUST A KID!" Gabe yelled as he went for Jack to stop him from destroying anything else.

Jack growled and smashed the vase into the side of Gabes head. Jacks eye's went as wide as dinner plates when he saw Gabe drop with glass in his face. He felt like puking when he saw the blood dribble down Gabes face. "Fuck." Gabriel growls as he pulls some of the glass out of his face.

Jack went to help him but was pushed away from Gabe. The bleeding man quickly got up and went for the door. "He's just a kid Jack. We can teach him how to control it. That's why I told Winston to bring him to school with Tracer. I'll see you there." He says before slamming the door shut behind him.

Jack watched the door hoping that this was all just a bad dream and Gabe would be walking through the door with a cup of coffee for him but he stood there for half a hour before he realised that he just did something he can never take back.

* * *

Genji looked up at the school as he tightened his grip on Winstons big hand. Winston led the little boy into the school as Genji fixed his dress where the zipper got caught in a piece of his hair and pulled his hoodie down where it rumpled during the car ride. "Why we here?" Genji asked as he walked through the doors.

"I don't know kiddo. Gabriel just wanted me to bring you here." Winston says as he looked down at Genji as he walked.

Genji felt uncomfortable when they were about to turn the corner. Then he knew why. Standing straight down the hall was a group of soldiers with their formal uniforms on and ceremonial rifles. Standing at the end of the hall was a elderly woman with a eye patch and a young woman.

Winston picked Genji up and carried him down the hall in fear that one of soldiers would take the young boy. "Ana? What is this? Why are all of these people here?" He asks as he carries Genji down the hall.

Genji waved at all of the people as they walked by happily. A red headed woman smiled slightly and waved back before getting glared at by a tall African American man. Genji giggled and tried to touch the man as the two other adults talked. "Well Winston as you know the bottom part of this school is children that have "talents" or the abilities that we gain during adolescents and the upper floors are the nurses offices and a military school." The elderly woman says as Genji reaches out to touch one of the scars on the mans arm.

The man looked at the boy before chuckling. He reached out and let Genji hug his hand while making small, cute noises. He laughs as the red headed woman glares at him. Genji whines when he's taken into the office and away from his new friend.

* * *

"You want Genji to come to school here?" Winston asks as he looks at Gabe in disbelief.

"Yes. You know about his...talent right? Well Sojiro has the same talent and we all know how that ended. We want to teach Genji. To help him with his talent to make sure he uses it for good. Since you are his current guardian we thought it would be best if we asked you instead of Sojiro." Gabe says as he looks out the window and down to the courtyard where the kids were playing for recess.

"Heh. You just want to make sure I don't make him go psycho and kill everyone."

Winston and Gabriel both look at Genji in surprise. "Am I right? Look. Genji is a good kid. Besides, I like the kid." He says smirking. "I'm not like Sojiro's dragon. I don't want to overpower the kid. I want to help him out. I've been with him from birth. I found out I'm the only one that can do this! Talking with his body I mean. I saved him from a child molester the other day then we protected that waiter together. I want him to grow up strong. So he will be attending your school. You'll just have to help him pick a uniform." Genji says as he eye's glow yellow. "I don't know how much longer in his life I can do this so if I start disappearing then I want to ask you a big favor. Don't let him stray off the path."

With that Genji's eye's turned green before the child was yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning." He says softly.

Gabe and Winston both look at the boy in shock before they look at each other and nod. "Welcome to Overwatch kiddo." Gabe says as he stands straight.

* * *

Genji stared at all of the clothes in front of him. "Go ahead and pick something Genji. Here at Overwatch you can choose your uniform so you are always in something that feels comfortable to you." A tired looking Jack says as he looks down at the child cautiously.

Genji looked up at his uncle before he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a can of coffee. He gives the man the coffee before running off to find his uniform. Genji looks around for a few minutes before the red haired woman appears in front of him holding a tape measure. He lets her measure him before she quickly darts away.

He tilted his head and looked at where she once was before shrugging. Sighing he walked back to Jack. "Genji no like these clothes." He says as he pats down his dress.

Jack frowns before he gently takes Genji's hand. He leads Genji to a room filled with girls clothes. Genji spent six minutes looking at everything before he grabbed a black and green mini skirt. He looked around for a top to go with it but he gave up and put it back. He shook his head as he took Jack's hand.

Jack sighed before heading towards a room with a cog on the door. "Alright kids, pretty soon here when the schools dormitory is done you'll have to know how to take care of yourselfs since you will be living in the dorm to ensure no tardy's and guarantee health care for ya if ya get sick. So today we will be learning how to cook in case you don't like what's for dinner in the hall. Please get ta your stations and a wait your instructions!" A short man wearing a chef's hat on says loudly.

The group of kids run around the room before finding the stations with their names on them. "Who is Genji?" A blue skinned girl says in a french accent.

"Genji is Genji!" The little green haired boy says as he walks into the room.

Genji rushes over to where the blue girl was and took off his jacket before washing his hands. The short man up front laughs. "Your excited to join in the class huh little one?" He says smiling.

Genji nods smiling. "Never been to school to learn stuffing before!" He says smiling.

"Ah! English must not be your first language huh? No worries you can possibly ask my daughter, Brigitte. She loves children." The man says smiling. "I am Torbjörn Lindholm. I'll be your home economics, engineering and woodshop class teacher. Welcome to the school young man."

Genji smiles at Torbjörn before bowing in respect. The blue skinned girl rolls her eyes and washes her hands. The child frowns before he too washes his hands and starts to do his work.

* * *

Genji smiled as he looked down at his food. The plate looked beautiful. Genji had made something that his mother used to make. The dish on his plate was fried rice wrapped in a fluffy egg with a happy ketchup face on it. The dish itself was called Omurice, his favorite meal.

He looked down the line at the others meals. Tracer had made really dark biscuits with carrots on the side. A brunette girl wearing a heavy coat had a plate of fried eggs, corn beef hash and some toast with jelly on it. The blue skinned girl had nearly the same thing as the brunette girl but instead of corn beef hash she had sausage links. He looked to his side to see McCree glaring down at him.

Genji jumped before he saw what Jesse had made. He had biscuits with sausage gravy on top on his plate. Jesse suddenly pushed him into the blue skinned girl causing him and her to fall. Genji gasped when he felt his skin pull under his bandages. He looked at the bandages to see a blood spot forming.

He was suddenly kicked off of the girl in the stomach making him cry out. Genji landed next to Jesse and held his stomach in pain. Jesse looked down at Genji with worry on his face before he quickly masked that looked when Torbjörn ran over to Genji. But when Jesse saw the blood on Genji's bandages on his arm he feels immediate regret. "BOTH OF YOU TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE NOW!" Torbjörn yelled as he picked up Genji.

* * *

Jesse looked to the side at Amélie who was wiping the heel of her steel toed boots. "Why'd ya kick him?" Jesse asks softly.

"Why did you push him into me?" She asks before putting her foot down.

"I heard my dads yelling over what to do with Genji. Papi told me and my sisters to pack up some things cause we're going to a hotel for a while. My papi had cuts on his face when he told us. I think my dad hurt papi because of the kid. But I forgot about his...his cuts. On his arm. I just wanted him to pay but when I saw ya kick him I guess that feeling just disappeared." Jesse says softly.

Amélie scoffs and stands when she sees a man walking over. "Amélie! Why was I called here?" A man in a ski mask and suit asks as he walks down the hall.

"I kicked somebody. But he had it coming. He knocked me down." Amélie says as she dusts herself off.

Gabe walked out of the office and had the three walk in.

* * *

"Alright so Torbjörn told me about the small fight between you two and Genji. Genji is in the med bay getting his cuts fixed up and his stomach scanned." Gabe says as he looks up at the three before Winston walks in. "There you are Winston. We just started. Sit down next to Jesse please."

Winston sat down and growled at Jesse. Jesse panicked slightly. "Look. What happened today I know is Jesse's fault, who is grounded for the next week, but Amélie will also be punished for the fact that she had kicked a fellow student." Gabe says before a blonde lady rushes in panting. "Angela? What's wrong?"

"Genji *pant* is missing! I turned f-for a second to grab mein staff and he was gone! I heard him talking to himself before he was gone!" The blonde says with a frown.

"What?!" Gabe yells as he stands.

Suddenly a vent gate lands on his head. "Whoops. Genji went wrong way. Sorry Uncle Gabe!" A little green haired boy says as he peeks down.

"What the?! Genji! How did you get up there?!" The tanned man asks before Genji suddenly gets dragged backwards.

Jesse pulls out his gun from his back pocket and growls before Junkrat appears. "I think I might be a Hostage!" He says before laughing.

The adults in the room look at each other before the man in the ski mask turns into a snake. Amélie quickly throws the snake into the vent.

* * *

Sojiro quickly pushed Genji and Junkrat into the limo before jumping in just as Jesse fired off a few rounds. "GO, GO, GO!" Sojiro yells to the driver as he slams the door closed.

Sojiro growled when the driver didn't listen before he moved up to look through the window. The driver had a needle in his arm and a vial of insulin next to him. Insulin shock. He climbed into the front and kicked the man out and into Gabe along with the insulin. He slammed the door closed before he sped away.

Growling Sojiro looked in the side view mirror he finally sighed. Looking in the back he let out a yelp when he saw a fake leg was in the window. "Oi! Where ma leg!" Junkrat yelled as he sat up from the floor.

Genji giggled from next to Sojiro. "AHHH! How did you get there!?" He yelled as he looks at the child.

Genji shrugged before giggling while pointing at the windshield. Sojiro looked out before groaning when he saw Jack standing thirty feet away wearing that stupid blue uniform that made him look werid with police cars around him. He quickly stopped the car while throwing a arm over Genji's shoulder so he didn't go flying.

"Fucking do gooder. I should've killed him ten years ago." Sojiro says before he grabbed Genji and kicked the door of the limo open.

He races into the park where a car was waiting for them. Hanzo saw them running from the backseat and quickly opened the door. Sojiro jumped in and dumped the a crying Genji into Hanzo's lap. Sojiro slammed the door shut and growled at the driver. "GO! GO! GO!" He yelled as he pulled out his gun.

The driver stepped on the gas hard as Sojiro shot out a few rounds out from the window and at the police. Genji cried louder as he covered his ears. Hanzo held Genji close knowing that his Autism is very sensitive around loud noises. "FATHER! YOUR SILENCER!" Hanzo growled as he held the boy tight.

"What? Oh, right!" Sojiro says as he pulls himself back into the car as bullets went flying by.

Sojiro quickly rolled up the window and went to take Genji but when he touched Genji's stomach Genji screamed. Hanzo frowned and shoved Sojiro away from the boy. The older man looked like a hurt puppy when he was pushed away.

Hanzo moved the hoodie up to try and see Genji's tummy but that's when he realized that Genji was wearing a dress. He frowned in confussion before he pushed the dress up to see a large bruise on the boy's tummy.

Sojiro growled as he looked out the window before he turned to his boys and kissed Genji's tummy making the young boy whimper and sob. "Shhh. It's going to be ok sweet dragon. It'll be ok soon. We just need to get you home and get a doctor to look at that." He says as he gently strokes Genji's hair.

He turns to the driver and growls, letting scales appear on his face and his eyes turn cat like. "Get us home! NOW!"

* * *

 _Two days later..._

Genji looked at his sleeping brother before he got out of bed. Currently they were at a safe house to make sure that the cops didn't find them. Walking into the living room Genji ignored the ten different lock's on the front door and headed to the window. Climbing onto a chair he looked outside to see snow falling down.

Looking to the calender next to the window. December 10th. 14 more days until Christmas. He only just learned what it was but he was still excited. He wanted to spend it with his friemds AND family. But...his father took him away from the school. He was scared.

He's never been to this safe place. He wanted to see Tracer chasing Scout around the house while Winston would try and stop them while holding a plate of fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Sniffling Genji laid his head down on the windowsill.

The next morning Sojiro walked into the room to find Genji asleep with his head on the windowsill. Walking over he gently picked up the little boy and took him to a room with a blue and green door. Laying the boy down he kissed Genji's forehead before heading to the kitchen.

Sojiro was shocked when he saw Hanzo making something. Then he smelled the strange but sweet smell of Peanut butter and bananas. "Hanzo? What are you doing over there?" He asks softly.

"Nothing of your concern father." Hanzo says as he turns off a burner and walks past the man holding a plate with Fried sandwiches on it.

Sojiro frowned before sitting down at the table with a book. He sighed softly and held his head. He knew that what he had to do to Genji was going to hurt the boy but he had no choice. Opening the book he looked at all of the tattoo's of dragons on the arms, legs, backs, necks and even tounges of shamadas of the past.

Hanzo had already gotten his tattoo last year. It was on his left arm and it was done it blue ink to match his dragon. Every shamada has had the color ink of the dragon they yeld. To say he was surprised when he found out Hanzo had the twin blue dragons from the legend. Hanzo was the dragon of the south. The stubborn one, the hard headed one, the older one and the one that kills his brother.

Sojiro just hopes that Genji is not the dragon of the north. He does not want to wake up one day to be one son short and another stained with the youngers blood. Sighing he stood and turned the page to the newest pages of the book. The cursed items, the family weapons to help control the dragons, a updated (currently living) shamada family tree. Many of the cursed items his family had have been destroyed in many different ways.

But one item...one item he kept in his room. A oni mask that belonged to his kid brother. The brother he himself had murdered because of jealousy of a woman. His brother wore the mask the day he killed him. He even named one of his children after him. "Daddy?"

Sojiro turned to see Genji holding a book with a man in a beard, red hat and a fuzzy coat. He smiled softly and patted his leg as Hanzo walked in carrying the plate from earlier but with only three sandwiches left.

He remembered when his father taught them about Christmas back when he was a child. Genji was so excited when their father dressed up as Santa to give them their first stockings.

Sojiro looked down at the child in his lap before taking the book. Maybe celebrating it with Hanzo and Genji will help heal his heart from what he did years ago. Kissing both of his kids' heads as he opened the book as a peanut butter and banana sandwich was pushed into his mouth.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sojiro heard a loud scream come from his bedroom. Racing inside he saw his last born laying on the floor with Sojiro's brothers mask beside his small hand and the north wind dragon's sword laying over his stomach.

"NO!" Sojiro yelled as he raced to his son's side.

Genji was picked up and gently placed on the large bed as the weapon clattered to the floor. He looked around for his old spell book but it was already to late when he spoke the spell. The dead is now back with the living.

A dark shadowy figure appeared behind him and spoke only words itself and the boy on the bed could hear. "Oh brother. It's been fourteen long years since I've seen you." It says with a frown as pale skin, green hair and eyes started to take over the darkness along with broken and burnt wings appeared. "So this is the child that bares my name. Don't worry young dragon I will watch over you. Now and forever."


End file.
